


What I Really Want (no one will know)

by elentniya



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Backstory, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Friend groups, Love/Hate, M/M, chenle and jisung adore each other, coffee shop/bookstore au, jaemin is a weirdo, nct hyungs are supporting characters, school au, stray kids too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elentniya/pseuds/elentniya
Summary: Renjun and Jeno are definitely not friends. They tend to stay away from each other, but school (and Jaemin) have other plans for them. And of course, when Renjun gets a job in a coffee shop bookstore, Jeno turns out to be the owner's son.





	What I Really Want (no one will know)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a fanfic that we are writing with my bestfriend, and I am so so excited that we were finally able to post the first chapter xdd We hope you love it and enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it :)

Jeno knew this wasn’t a good idea from the moment Jaemin opened his mouth, and his conviction had only heightened with each passing minute. Mark was not making the situation any better.

“Guys, this is not a good idea. We shouldn’t be doing this. We are going to get into serious trouble,” Mark said, his head coming through the crack of the door, a worried expression on his face.

“Mark, you idiot! Stay on the lookout!” Jaemin hissed and gestured with his hand for him to go back. Mark pouted and unwillingly closed the door, going back in the hallway.

Jeno, completely aware of the fact that they couldn’t stop now, sighed and continued typing on the computer. They were in the room of the Science department: a huge room that teachers used for their weekly meetings and was always off-limits for students as was clearly stated with large red letters on the piece of paper, stuck on the front door. Jaemin didn’t particularly care, of course.

His Chemistry teacher had said that he would assign the class into groups for the next project. Before any of the students could say who they wanted to be with, their teacher had explained that the groups would be chosen through a program, which will select them randomly. Jaemin wanted to be in a group with his newest girlcrush and decided he would go through everything to be with her even if that meant hacking a program when he didn’t know how to hack. Which, of course, did not work, so that was why Jeno was bent in front of the computer screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

“You do realise that I do not have any idea what I am doing?” Jeno looked back at Jaemin, who had placed his hand on the back of Jeno’s chair and was intently staring at the screen.

“You seem to be making progress or, at least, more than me, so keep going,” Jaemin shrugged.

Mark poked his head in the room again.

“Okay, what is it taking so long?”

Jaemin turned to him, unaffected.

“Dude, can't you just chill?”

“Chill!? Are you serious?” Furious, Mark opened the door fully and began walking towards them. “Do you know how unnerving it is to be on the lookout? Turning your head left and right like you are some criminal, waiting to be caught?”

“That’s not very far from the truth,” Jaemin said and was instantly interrupted by Jeno’s distracted mutter, “You are not helping.”

Mark stopped in front of them and and crossed his hands at his chest, “You go on the lookout, I am going to help here.”

“And how’s that gonna happen, Mr. Absolutely Fully Capable?” Jaemin retorted sarcastically.

“Let’s bet that I’m gonna do a way better job than you two are doing,” when no one answered, he sighed, “Just let me try,” Mark pushed Jeno lightly and took over the keyboard.

He had just sat at the chair when the door opened. The three of them turned their heads, dread seeping into their bones. They were going to be caught even sooner than Jeno thought.

Renjun, his hand still on the doorknob, stared at them dumbfounded, trying very hard not to drop the big pile of documents he was holding with his other hand.

“What is going on?” Renjun asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Mr. Kim asked us to check for the science fair brochure on the computer and print some copies,” Jaemin lied swiftly.

Renjun narrowed his eyes at them, full of suspicion.

“That can’t be possible because I was helping him with the already printed brochures, and he asked me to bring them here.”

They looked at each other, a mutual Oh, we fucked up, on their lips, accompanied by panicked expressions.

“Mr. Kim said that he needed more,” Jeno tried to save the situation.

Renjun turned to him and scoffed, “I highly doubt that.”

Mark decided to lay down the cards.

“Okay, dude, I don’t want to lie to you, we are here because of some shit Jaemin put us in,” Jaemin looked at Mark offended, but he just continued talking. “Please, act like you didn’t see us.”

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, so Jeno decided to add, “We are trying to save Jaemin’s love life here. Because what is more important than that,” he turned towards Jaemin and rolled his eyes. “Please, just leave the brochures and pretend we weren’t here,” Jeno made puppy eyes at him and smiled timidly.

Renjun sneered and narrowed his eyes at him.

“And why should I leave and let Lee Jeno and his gang exploit the teacher’s files for their own purpose,” Renjun came towards them, probably trying to look scary but failing miserably because he was wearing an oversized yellow sweater with donuts on it. Which, in Jeno’s honest opinion, made him look like a teddy bear. Which was a thing Jeno decided to keep for himself.

Jeno knew they weren’t exactly on good terms (or on any terms at all; most of the time, Renjun liked to pretend Jeno didn’t exist), but his words still stung him. Renjun, on the other hand, stared at him, challenging, waiting for his reply.

“Because you love us?” tried Jaemin.

“That’s, without a doubt, the complete truth,” smiled Renjun too sweetly to be sincere.

Jaemin pouted, displeased. He was extravagant but cheerful and even though he could be really annoying (in Jeno’s honest opinion), everybody loved him.

“Guys, wait!” Mark raised his hand to shut them up. They stared at him as he turned his head to one side and listened carefully. “Someone is coming,” he said.

Jaemin cocked his head to the side, concentrating, before he abruptly straightening his posture. “Oh shit,” he said.

“Oh, nononono,” whispered Mark, looking at the door with eyes, filled with dread, his hands tapping nervously on the teacher’s desk.

Outside in the hallway, they could hear someone talking on the phone, and the voice was getting closer.

Jaemin suddenly turned to Renjun and grabbed the brochures from his hands before promptly scattering them on the teacher’s desk.

“Okay, so you have two choices,” Jaemin began quickly. “Either you hide with us, or we all go down in this mess.”

Renjun stared at him, his whole expression painted in confusion.

Jeno quickly typed something on the computer and put it in sleep mode like they had found it. Mark was walking in circles. “Why am I so dumb to say yes to this idea?”  
“Decide quickly, man,” Jeno said.

“But I have an alibi,” Renjun pointed at the brochures, “and I haven’t done anything wrong, unlike you.”

“We can all say that we came to leave the brochures with you,” pointed out Jaemin, “besides, we know about what happened that day in sports class.” He threw a quick glance at Renjun before dragging the babbling Mark between the desks, so they could hide between the curtain.

Jeno looked around in panic, searching for a good place to hide. He glanced at Renjun, who was standing with his mouth opened in shock. Before Renjun could start protesting, Jeno grabbed his arm and pulled him towards himself. Renjun stumbled in surprise and gracefully smacked his face in Jeno’s chest.

“I’m sorry, but,” said Jeno before turning Renjun suddenly, so Renjun’s back was now pressed to his chest. Jeno brought Renjun with him to the ground and ducked carefully under the teacher’s desk. The space was big enough to fit both of them, but they were cramped together so closely, Jeno was sure he could not breathe properly. It could also be due to the anxiety of getting caught or the fact that he was holding a squirming and now-protesting Huang Renjun in his hands.

Renjun turned and in the small space they were in, very accurately elbowed him in the ribs. Jeno hissed through his teeth in pain.

“What the fuck are you doing, Lee Jeno? Let me go!”

Jeno put his hand over Renjun’s mouth, but Renjun began to fight even harder. He turned and kicked, effectively making Jeno hit his head in the desk. Jeno tightened his grip on him enough that Renjun stopped moving and squeaked in pain. Jeno used the hand on Renjun’s mouth to tilt his head to the side and whispered in his ear.

“I am not happy to be in this situation either, but we don’t really have a choice, so please try to be quiet and don’t move.”

Renjun let out a disapproving sound behind Jeno’s hand but calmed down. Jeno carefully loosened his grip, hoping that Renjun wouldn’t start thrashing around again. He heard the door opening and stiffened. Renjun also stood motionless in his hands; Jeno could feel him taking large, slow breaths, Renjun’s body pressing harder against his chest. The steps were coming closer to them. Jeno strongly hoped that the person did not notice them.

“Yes, I am taking the documents right now,” the person said, and Jeno recognized the voice as belonging to Mr. Park Chanyeol, his Physics teacher. Mr. Park was generally nice, but he liked rules and liked even more people that followed them. (Jeno was one of those people except when he decided to follow Jaemin. For now, he was innocent until proven guilty.)

Jeno heard him rummaging above them and tried to push himself and Renjun even further under the desk. Renjun groaned in pain; the sound was muffled behind his hand, barely audible, but they saw Mr. Park stilling.

“What was that?” he asked.

Jeno stopped breathing.

They heard a muted voice, probably the person Mr. Park was talking to, say, “Could you please just hurry?”

“Okay, okay,” Mr. Park murmured, and they could hear him rummaging again, “I’m coming.”

He picked up some file and headed for the door. From under the desk, they could see him with the phone, pressed between his ear and shoulder. Mr. Park opened the door and went out.

After he heard the door shut, Jeno sighed and removed his hand from Renjun’s mouth. Renjun didn’t wait to know it was safe but pushed back with his hands until there was enough space he could crawl out of. Jeno stood up after him, just in time to see Mark and Jaemin come out from behind the curtain.

He turned back to Renjun, who was staring at him, furious, his eyes filled with so much rage, Jeno didn’t know how his small body could fit it.

“Explain to me, now,” Renjun said through his teeth, “why I shouldn’t tell on you right away.”

Jaemin sighed, irritated. Renjun turned his attention to him.

“Didn’t we already tell you, Injunnie?” Renjun raised his eyebrows at the nickname in disbelief and annoyance. “I like this girl in my Chemistry class, and I want to be in a group with her. We are trying to hack the program, so the random generator puts my name with hers, and you are not going to snitch on us because we are also going to tell the teachers about that ‘incident’ in sports class,” Jaemin cocked his head and smirked, a gesture that showed he knew he had won.

Renjun crossed his arms and glared at him.

Jaemin sighed and tried again, “If you want to, we can also arrange a group for you. We can put you with Chenle.”

Jeno threw him a glance, wondering whether Jaemin knew that they still did not know how to hack the program.

Renjun shook his head, “That’s not enough to convince me.”

“Okay, then,” Mark looked at him with the serene expression only he could make, “we will also owe you a favor.” Renjun raised one eyebrow, surprised. “If you really need something, you could come to us, and we will do everything we can to help you. But please,” Mark made the puppy eyes that had become his trademark, but he was so sincere, Jeno doubted he was doing them on purpose, “just this once -- because I know Jaemin is going to drag us into more shit -- don’t tell on us.”

Renjun uncrossed his arms and looked at the ground. He sighed; he couldn't say no to Mark’s sincere request. He would also win more than lose if he accepted.

“Okay, sure,” he looked up at them, “But just this once.”

Mark beamed, the corners of his mouth pulling up until his whole face was transformed.

“Okay,” Mark nodded and sat down at the teacher’s chair, “let's get down to business then.”

He cracked his fingers and began typing, and for the second time that day, the door opened, making their hearts almost stop.  
Jisung came into the room.

“Sorry that I am late,” he seemed confused when he saw Renjun with them but let it pass quickly, deciding to ask them about it later. “I had to finish this one project…”

“Oh, I did it!” Mark said happily.

Renjun went next to him to tell him who he wanted to be with. Jeno heard him say Chenle and some other people he did not recognize the names of. Jaemin also joined, jumping in joy and started to ramble about who else he wanted to be with.

Jeno turned to Jisung, who was now standing next to them.

“Hey, why were you late? You didn't say that you have to work on a project earlier.” Jeno knew he was prying, but he wasn't used to Jisung hiding things from them, and he was sure that is what Jisung was doing because he was a bad liar. Jisung was now avoiding his stare and playing with his hands, which even further convinced Jeno that something was off.

“I will tell you later, hyung,” Jisung met his stare, sheepish.

“Okay,” Jeno smiled at him warmly, “whenever you are ready.”

Mark clapped his hands and leaned back in the chair.

“Guys we are ready,” he smiled.

Jeno looked at him in disbelief, “Already?”

“Yes,” squeaked Jaemin. He had thrown himself on Mark and was hugging him tightly and murmuring, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Now, that we are done, I am going,” Renjun turned and walked out of the door, without saying any word in farewell.

As the door closed behind him, Jisung turned to them.

“What happened? Why was he here with you?”

Jeno sighed, still looking at the closed door, “ We will explain it later. For now,” he turned to look at them, “let’s get out of here.”

Mark removed the clinging Jaemin from himself and turned off the computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> you can find us here:
> 
> Eli's twitter: https://twitter.com/Dolphin_Stan
> 
> Niya's twitter: https://twitter.com/markiepooh_99
> 
> also lol okay, so we made instagrams of the characters in the story, you can follow them for some more funny stuff:
> 
> Mark: https://www.instagram.com/mark.beats/  
> Donghyuck: https://www.instagram.com/hyuckisthesun/  
> Renjun: https://www.instagram.com/ren.renjunnie/  
> Jeno: https://www.instagram.com/eye.smile.jeno/  
> Chenle: https://www.instagram.com/lele.male/  
> Jisung: https://www.instagram.com/park_sungie/  
> Jaemin: https://www.instagram.com/nanana.jaemin/


End file.
